The Pleasure Elf
by GoddessByline
Summary: A PWP ficklet written for the members of the ‘Haldir Lovers’ eGroup on Yahoo. Once a month they hold an event called Elving, were all members dress up and then together go hunt for elves. This is what happened to me on one of those ‘hunts’. COMPLE
1. Elving The Pleasure Elf part1

The Pleasure Elf By GoddessByline aka Bibi Andersson 

**Warnings:** LotR ficclet, Het, R, very mild BDSM, PWP, AU, 

**Pairing: OFC and a certain elf Lord.**

**Beta:** Dorothy Noland

**Archiving:** Yes please!

**Feedback:** It's the food authors live on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!**

**Summary: **A PWP ficklet written for the members of the 'Haldir Lovers' eGroup on Yahoo. Once a month they hold an event called Elving, were all members dress up and then together go hunt for elves. This is what happened to me on one of those 'hunts'.

Part 1 

Behind me, I had one of those weeks… You know the kind that is filled with events you just want to file away as soon as possible under the label 'Unwanted Life Experiences', and then forget they ever happened.

Well finally it was Saturday, the evening before First of Advent, and I more or less felt I had managed to get through the week in one piece while managing to make all the necessary holiday preparation. I was tired… so tired!

It was very late, and I knew I ought to get in bed and try to get some much needed rest. I was wired, though, and too stressed to consider going to bed yet.

Instead, I turned on my computer and surfed to www.aftonbladet.se to catch up on the latest news. That didn't do much to calm me down though… Reading of all the awful events that happened around the world was not what I needed right now, so instead I decided to go to one of my favourite cyberspace stops, The Haldir Lovers eGroup on Yahoo.

Imagine my disappointment, when I found out that the ladies had been spending the better part of the evening going Elving! Not only did I miss last week's Elving because my girlfriend had an accident and broke her arm… now I had missed this one as well.

My heart fell like a stone in my chest, and I felt tears starting to well. As I turned around and started to walk home alone under a black velvet night sky sprinkled with stars glittering like diamonds, I heard one of the ladies in the group call out my name.  
  
Still wrapped in my misery, I didn't really hear what she said. I turned to call back to her, but was unable as firm hands grabbed my waist and someone whispered in my ear. "Now, how can anyone be so sad and alone on such a magical night as this?"   
  
Before I could react, a silk scarf covered my eyes and I felt someone tying it behind my head, taking great care not to tangle my hair in the knot. The whispering voice returned even closer to my ear. "Do not be afraid, lirimaer, I mean you only comfort..." The unknown voice was silent for a moment, before adding, "...and perhaps pleasure, if you are willing?"

At first, I felt afraid but the fear vanished quickly. Well, perhaps not. After all, I was in Elven Country ...at least I should be indignant I suppose, but I wasn't.  
  
At that same moment, I felt strong arms wrap around and hold me in a tight, loving embrace. Without thinking, I leaned back against a strong chest, surprised that all I felt was safety and warmth. Perhaps I felt a hint of something else; this truly was an enchanted night. I felt it possible that someone cast a spell on me. However, I wasn't about to protest, because for the first time in over a week I felt wonderfully relaxed and content.

***

  
I felt a warm breath against the back of my neck and a gentle nuzzle into that soft spot where my neck and shoulder meet. I melted, and forgot all about my previous tears and found myself sighing loudly in passion and joy. "Yes, I must be under a spell. I'm not this easy under normal circumstances." The thought passed like a flash through my otherwise incoherent mind, but I think I must have said it aloud. The whispering voice returned to my ear, a hot mouthful of air that instantly turned my legs into jelly. "Yes, I have put an enchantment on you but the spell will not make you do anything that is against your wishes."

"Yeah… Right," I thought, but again I must have said it aloud. Either that or this elf was able to read my thoughts. I shivered at the idea. Being this close to, and reacting the way I was to an unknown being was not a good time to have ones thoughts read! 

  
As a sign that my suspicions were correct, I heard a soft laughter as the mysterious elf pulled me closer and started to gently kiss my neck. With one of his hands, he slowly traced the part of my face that was not covered by the silk scarf. Then his hand moved to caress my hair, his fingertips encircled a few strands of blonde tresses, all the while he was kissing, licking, biting and nuzzling my neck, my shoulders, my ears...  
  
His fingers then tenderly moved from my hair down towards my shoulders. I felt a firm grip as he effortlessly lifted and turned me around, and in one swift movement had me facing him. The ease and strength displayed by this action was shocking. My eyes flew open and I stared into my blindfold, trying to will myself to see through it... To see whom the mysterious elf was.

He must have read my thoughts again, or discerned my intention from my movement, because he quickly caught my hands as I lifted them toward the scarf binding my eyes. His grip was gentle but firm, and I was effectively trapped, pressed against a granite chest as he moved my arms behind my back. As I opened my mouth to speak, to ask who he was… warm, moist lips descended and captured my own, silencing me in a most pleasant way.

***

  
Sometime during our kiss, the elf scooped me up in his arms and began carrying me off to somewhere. I wasn't able to ask him where he was taking me, because his mouth never left mine… Not even to breath! I found myself quickly learning the skill to alternate between breathing through my nose and breathing into my anonymous lover's mouth to prevent myself from passing out due to lack of oxygen. 

After the elf had carried me for a while, I sensed, rather than felt, that we were ascending. He was so strong and his grip around my body so firm, that it was actually quite hard to tell if he was walking uphill or if he was climbing stairs. All the time he continued to molest my mouth and bruise my lips in a most possessive fashion, and I was in no position to protest… not that I wanted… but anyway…

Suddenly I was able to breathe freely, as he without warning released my mouth and placed me on my feet. I lost all sense of orientation, and I think I must have swayed a bit, because he wrapped his arms around me in a steadying embrace. Then again, before I had time to react, I was pushed backwards and fell. My arms reached out, desperate for something to hold on to, but found only air. As my body finally came to a halt, it was against something soft and bouncy… a bed! That bastard, whoever he was, had pushed me back on top of a bed of some sort.

Things were moving way too fast for me, and I needed to regain some kind of control. However, that wasn't going to happen, because at that moment I felt a heavy body land on top of my own sprawled out form. As I opened my mouth to voice a protest my mouth was merciless claimed, and once again I was effectively muted by this rather rough elf.

"Enough," I thought. "I will not be manhandled, or rather elfhandled like this." Regardless of the fact that my body reacted by sending waves of heated pleasure through every nerve in my body, I wasn't used to being submissive. I needed to be in control! Therefore, I protested in the only way I could. I pounded my fists against his back, but got no reaction for my efforts. His back was unnervingly solid, and my fists started to hurt. I could just as well have been hitting a marble surface.

Finally, he must have grown tired of my relentless pounding efforts. He released my mouth, rose up, and deftly collected my hammering fists. Before I knew what happened, my wrists were tied together with some kind of soft but unyielding material and securely attached to a bar or pole behind my head. 

A surge of fear rushed through my mind and my body began to tremble. "What was this? What was he planning to do to me?" All kind of ideas and images started to tumble around in my head, and not all of them were pleasant. I started to remember some of the warnings I had been given about certain elves. I especially thought of our List Mom Julie, warnings us about a certain elf named Lurien. And I thought of some of the fan stories that I had read over the last months. Not all of them described sweet and caring elves. In fact, some of them gave a rather intimidating description of elves and the deeds they were capable of when in heat! The tales told about a certain elf King named Thranduil also flew through my mind. That elf didn't always seem to care too much about the consent of the ones he decided to sexually conquer.

"Please…" I started to plead, but a finger gently placed against my lips silenced me. "Hush rwalaer, do not be afraid. You were doing so well up until now." The voice was very tender and it managed to wash away some of my worst fears. "When I found you, you were so sad and tired and I instantly decided that tonight you would find yourself on the receiving end." His words continued to calm me and once again, I felt the heat slowly build in my body. "I have placed a slight enchantment over you, just to help free you of some of your inhibitions. What I have planned for you, mellonamin, will require your complete trust and cooperation." With those words, he slid the blindfold away and the kind eyes of Lord Celeborn gazed down at me and made the rest of my fears vanish. 

**TBC****…******

Lirimaer = Lovely one Rwalaer = Lusty one Mellonamin = My friend 


	2. Elving The Pleasure Elf part2

**Warnings:** LotR ficclet, Het, R, very mild BDSM, PWP, AU, 

**Pairing: OFC and a certain elf Lord.**

**Beta:** Dorothy Noland

**Archiving:** Yes please!

**Feedback:** It's the food authors live on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!**

Part 2 

  
He stood to remove his clothing and I lay still, watching. I had no choice, as my hands were tied securely above my head. I was awestruck by the beauty of the elven Lord standing beside the bed. He was tall with pale skin and a powerful aura that overpowered everything and anything surrounding him. His whole body, the shape of his muscles and flawless complexion, told me that this was the body of a hardened warrior elf. His hair was a stream of silver, pulled back in a clasp, running halfway down his back. His face was ageless, but nonetheless I noticed thin lines of sorrow and pain. Despite its deceiving youthfulness, this was the face of someone old, very old. His eyes were blue but not a human shade of blue. It was a colour borrowed from a cloudless, summer sky. As he turned his head, his eyes seemed to turn into liquid silver. An understanding woke inside of me; these eyes had not been created out of the same substance as my own.

I allowed my eyes to roam his body, taking in each little detail, tracing the edges of the harden muscles across his back and chest… his long sleek legs… the firm buttocks… "I bet they're hard as steel." I thought, and again he must have read my mind because he winked at me and said, "That's why I've tied your hands lirimaer... So they don't get caught and accidentally crushed between my cheeks." I couldn't keep myself from laughing at his joke, and somehow the knowledge that he enjoyed joking and teasing me made him seem less intimidating and more human. Well, human was maybe an exaggeration, but I'm sure you know what I mean.

When he had rid himself of all of his clothing, he went over to a low table, opened a drawer and picked up something that glimmered like silver. I couldn't quite see what it was except that is was long and thin and made out of metal, he also concealed it behind his back as he turned around to face me so that I wouldn't be able to see what it was. In any case, he shouldn't have worried about me staring at what was in his hand, because all my focus was drawn to the beautiful girth and length of his now fully erect member. At the sight of it, I am afraid I might have succumbed to undignified staring, most likely accompanied by an open mouth and some heavy panting as well.

He tossed himself upon the bed and stretched out alongside my body. He leaned forward and gave me a deep, deep kiss that made my head spin, but this time not from lack of oxygen. He just was a darn good kisser with a very talented tongue. I couldn't help myself from thinking that there was a few other places I wanted his mouth and tongue planted against. "Not tonight rwalaer," he murmured as a reply to my unspoken wishes. "I plan to use some completely different techniques to make you come for me tonight… Just trust me!" He added softly. 

***

  
After he had thoroughly kissed, licked and nibbled my face, lips, jaw and neck for quite some time, he shifted his weight again and rose to sit back on his heels. He held his right hand behind his back, still concealing whatever it was he had retrieved from the table. He placed his left hand over my eyes, and explained in a low voice, "Now, since you did not like to be blindfolded, you must promise me to keep your eyes closed until I say that you may open them." My mind started to race again. I wondered what he was up to, and what it was he held in his hand. "Do you promise?" he sternly demanded. At the steel in his voice, I felt the fear return but this time a large portion of primitive lust accompanied it! I wrote the lust off to the spell he had placed on me but regardless, I pushed the fear away and allowed myself to be consumed by the more pleasant sensations that invaded my body, be they spell-induced or not… hunger… yearning… anticipation… "Yes, I promise!" I think I nodded as well, because I heard him chuckle, apparently content with my eager compliance.

I felt something cold running down my left arm. It was a peculiar feeling, and since I was wearing a long-sleeved blouse, I couldn't quite imagine what it was that could cause such a sensation. Then the same thing happened to my other arm. Now I was truly puzzled, and I so badly wanted to open my eyes and look. "Keep your eyes closed," he warned. The bed shifted, and shortly after the same cold edge ran down one of my legs. It tickled, and I must have squirmed, because he immediately stopped whatever it was he was doing and in a very firm voice ordered me to lie absolutely still. His voice softened a bit and he explained, "You must promise to lay still, lirimaer. It could so easily nick your precious skin by accident if you toss around like that."

"Nick" I asked. "What do you mean by nick?" Since I'm Swedish, my English vocabulary is sometimes lacking, so I had no idea what he meant by the word 'nick'. "This blade is made of mithril and is extremely sharp," he explained calmly. "If you do not lie absolutely still, I may cut your skin." The realisation of what he was doing slowly came to me. I slung my eyes open, "A knife!" I gasped. "Are you trying to tell me that you're shredding… destroying my clothes?"

Now you must remember that I have had a terrible week, and I hadn't been in my best mood when I entered the Lorién forest in the first place! Now it all caught up with me, and I became furious when I saw the way Lord Celeborn had cut my blouse and jeans. I saw the mithril blade in his hand, it was very thin, very beautiful and it looked indeed very sharp. I understood why I hadn't heard any ripping sound when he cut my blouse and jeans open. The blade looked sharp enough to have melted through my clothes like a warm knife through butter. I started to thrash against the bindings of my wrists, determined to get free. I wanted to… to… hit something! I wanted to hit HIM for destroying my clothes, for scaring me, for being such a bully… Well, you could say I lost it! 

***

  
I was literally boiling inside, but it wasn't just from anger. I hyperventilated and screamed at the Elf Lord to set me free, to stop playing games with me. So many feelings rushed through me, and I was starting to panic. I was tired, I was angry and I was afraid, not a good combination for remaining aroused and lying still as he had told me to. Celeborn tried to calm me as he leaned over and started to shower my face with kisses while murmuring soothing words in elvish. That made me really pissed, so I bit him! 

I bit hard into his right shoulder, and was rewarded with a metallic, salty taste. I realized that I had drawn blood and froze. "Oh my god, what have I done now?" I guessed that Lord Celeborn was not the kind of elf you bit without some kind of repercussion, and was right in my assumption. Without rolling off me, he somehow managed to flip me over on my tummy and straddle my thighs. I shivered as I felt the cold of the mithril blade run over my buttocks and I realised that he was cutting me out of my pants. Then his hand slid under the remainder of the waistband, and in one move, he just ripped the jeans off me along with my underpants.

"Stop it! What are you doing you stupid elf… Oh!" I yelped, more in surprise than in pain. He had slapped my buttocks and a stinging sensation spread out over the skin. "That's for biting me," he growled in a dangerously low voice. He delivered a second blow, "And this is to remind you to never do that again," he added in a slightly softer voice. "Ouch… You're hurting me, please stop!" He was strong, and now my buttocks started to burn. I felt his hands move over the burning skin, softly caressing and cooling the burning sensation. He leaned down against my back, and I could feel his rigidness pressing against me… and he was growing even harder. "He is getting aroused by this." I established. "This cannot be good for me." He bit into my right ear lobe, flicked his tongue out and then whispered, "Don't worry, I think that you are about to find out that a little bit of pain can be quite pleasant and arousing, rwalaer." I shivered at his words, unsure if I should feel terrified or thrilled. 

**TBC****…******

Lirimaer = Lovely one Rwalaer = Lusty one Mellonamin = My friend 


	3. Elving The Pleasure Elf part3

**Warnings:** LotR ficclet, Het, R, very mild BDSM, PWP, AU, 

**Pairing: OFC and a certain elf Lord.**

**Beta:** Dorothy Noland

**Archiving:** Yes please!

**Feedback:** It's the food authors live on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!**

Part 3 

  
I have to admit that I have always been somewhat hung up about the whole bottom thing. Although I like to think of myself an open-minded woman, I have always suffered from this guilty hang-up about anything to do with my bottom. Even though other people's bottoms don't worry me, I am rather precious about mine. Firstly, I firmly believe that it is exit-only. Secondly, when in intimate situations I have always worried that it might not be as scrupulously clean as it should be. 

When Lord Celeborn had explained to me what he was going to 'treat' me to this night, I first didn't believe what I was hearing. "You're going to do WHAT?"

I was far from a being a virgin, but this was a virginity I never even had considered I needed to lose. My first reaction after the initial shock had been "No, never! That's going to be too painful." I continued to protest for a while before finally confronting him, "I thought you said that you wanted me to experience pleasure tonight!"

While I was busy with giving all the reasons I could think of too why this wouldn't be a good idea, Lord Celeborn had busied himself with removing the remains of my clothing. My hands were still firmly tied above my head, and as he grabbed my hips to lift me up to a kneeling position, I became acutely aware of the fact that I was literally butt-naked. A sweet and slightly spicy scent filled the royal talan, as I felt something warm trickle down between my cheeks. I realised that he was dripping warm, scented oil down my bottom. I shivered slightly as the sensation was far from unpleasant. It felt warm, intimate and incredible sensual.

Next, I found that one of his fingers was right on the tight dimple of my puckered bud. Using just the fingertip, he slowly rolled it around and around the pucker, waiting to feel me relax I guess. "That feels... strange," I said. "Just relax, lirimaer" He hushed me. "The secret to this whole thing is to relax. If you fight it, it will just hurt. But if you relax, it will become very pleasurable." 

He increased the pressure of his finger gradually, pausing every few moments to allow me to adjust to the intrusion. I held very still with my eyes closed in concentration and slight embarrassment. He pushed a little harder, and the first joint of his finger slid into my bud. "Ouch!" I squealed. My muscle clamped down on his finger. "Hush, rwalaer. Just relax for me." He continued to sooth as he began working his fingertip inside me, pressing against the tight muscle. He alternated that with sliding his thumb in and out of my female opening. Then he put his other hand on my mound and used it to work on the sensitive nerve bundle hidden beneath. As I relaxed more and more under his ministrations, he slowly worked his finger farther in.

I started to let go more and more and I am not ashamed to admit that I quite enjoyed the feeling of being filled this way. I became aware of a deep, sweet sensation as he pressed his finger and thumb together inside of me, gently massaging the thin wall that separated my two channels. The pleasure it caused, spread slowly throughout my whole body and I moaned, "Oh, this feels good. Really good!" As a response to my sudden outburst, I heard him chuckle in a throaty way… His laughter filled with desire. "I told you so," he teased.

By the time I felt Celeborn add a second finger, I was getting pretty worked up. The strange new sensation of him invading and probing within, combined with the familiar pleasure caused by him gently rubbing my nub was overwhelming. I couldn't keep from rocking my hips back and forth, trying to increase the friction. My breathing became shallow and rapid as I realized I was about to come. And come I did...hard! I slumped down on my stomach, trembling in the aftermath as I felt his fingers glide out of me. 

*** 

  
He had once again laid himself on top of me. He was a heavy elf, but I didn't feel crushed under his weight, instead I felt rather safe and content. He stroked my hair with his clean hand, while licking and kissing my ear, my mouth, my closed eyes… The bindings around my wrists were cut loose, and I felt the blood rush back into my hands, making them feel like they were on fire. I was too content and relaxed to bother rubbing them so I just wiggled my fingers a bit to ease the flow of blood. Celeborn had been right in his earlier statement… A little bit of pain could be quite pleasant and arousing!

After a while, I became aware of throbbing steel against my tush. I had been so caught up in my own climax that I had all together forgotten about him and his needs. I felt I had to take care of him as well, so I started to rise up on my hands and knees to turn around. "No," he commanded softly. "Stay flat. It'll be easier for you that way." He firmly placed one hand on the small of my back. I fell back towards the bed, and suddenly I felt something pushing, ever so gently against my cheeks. I gulped! "Oh, this is it, the moment of truth!" I thought, as I realised what was about to happen next. Obviously, this was something he'd done before! But it was indeed new territory to me. "Ouch," that hurt a little bit….or did it? I felt him push a bit more. "Now, I'm gonna go real slow," He explained. "Just concentrate on relaxing. Just let go, and let me come in. You do not have to do anything. If you got to do something, push out against me." He instructed... his voice soft and calming.

I rested my head against my folded arms and tried to relax. I felt the pressure increase even more, but there still wasn't any real pain. Then suddenly he breached me… "Ow!" I cried out. "That did hurt." My fingers dug into the bedspread beneath. I felt Celeborn push in even further, and the pain increased. "Oh, god! It's so big! I don't... I don't know..." The pain was so intense that my tears started to run.

"You can take it," He said. "Relax. Let it in. It is almost in. It hurts at first but not for long. This is the hard part."

"Humph… easy for him to say!" I thought.

"That was the worst part," he continued. "It is soon over. Just relax now. The rest is easier." I had a suspicion that he would have said anything right then to keep me from making him stop.

"Arrrgh!" I heard myself cry out as he sheathed himself completely within me. "Oh heck, I can't believe this…There's a penis in my bottom!"

"Indeed there is, rwalaer," the Elven Lord mused.

"Hold still. Please, please don't move." I heard myself beg as I was trying to get accustomed to the invasion and his size. "I don't believe it," I whimpered. "It feels incredible… so deep… I like it! I really like it! I had no idea…" Just then, he made a deep thrust. Then he drew back and to my disappointment, I felt him pop out.

"What...?" I complained puzzled. "You're not stopping now, are you?"

"No," he reassured laughing, "I am just changing position. Rise up on your hands and knees," he ordered as he slid his hands under my hips to steady me. I was trembling quite badly from the previous tension. Then I felt the pressure return, but this time it wasn't bad at all. He pushed inside and to my surprise; the pleasure was much greater than the pain!

"Oh, god," I moaned, "that's so incredible… so good!" It was a genuine cry of pleasure.

Encouraged, he started rocking gently, thrusting slow and even. At first his thrusts were rather shallow, but as I started to pushing back to meet him, his thrust grew deeper and deeper and the speed increased. I started to flex my hips so he reached other parts within me, and I was instantly rewarded with new sensations of delight that I had never before felt. I lost myself completely. I have never been a loud lover, but I heard myself moan, cry and even scream from want and ecstasy.

After an eternity of steady rocking bliss, he reached his hand down under and found my sensitive nub. His fingers ran over it as he increased his pace even more. Waves of intense pleasure rushed through my body and it felt like my head was about to explode. I swear I even saw stars at one point… On the other hand, I had perhaps just hit my head too hard against the headboard.

Then, there was this overwhelming sensation starting building inside me. It was happening so quickly. No ordinary orgasm ever felt like this. This wasn't coming from its usual source. This was coming from somewhere primal, deep inside of me. It was like… Well, like nothing I've ever experienced before! I can only describe it as some sort of out-of-body experience.

I think I had a female ejaculation. Either that or I wet myself. My rear started pulsing in what felt like contractions. I could feel the little bands of my sphincter squeezing as tight as they could. Somewhere through the fuzzy ringing sound in my ears, I heard the elf let out a pained cry as I crushed him with the force of my orgasm. I felt the inside of my rectum being flushed with his semen… then there was stillness. 

*** 

  
My bottom burned with a strange ticklish, hot, open feeling, but it was far from an unpleasant experience. "How do you feel?" He asked affectionately as his hand stroke my bottom, a bottom sore in so many ways. "I'm not sure..." I answered in a low trembling voice that I didn't quite recognise as my own. "I wasn't too rough with you I hope?" A tang of concern laced his voice. I hesitated only for a second before replying with a firm, "No." Then I laughed, surprised at how nervous I sounded. "It's good that you put that enchantment on me, because I'm not sure I would have played along if you hadn't." I sighed in contentment, before adding shyly, "However, I'm glad that you did so, because this is one experience I won't be filing away under 'Unwanted Life Experiences'." He gave me a strange look. I bet he wondered what I was talking about, but I didn't feel like explaining myself further. I felt so good, so content and relaxed, and I just wanted to rest like this for the rest of the night with his hand tenderly soothing my burning behind.

We rested like that for a long time. Me on my tummy and he stretched out alongside me, his hand slowly stroking and caressing my buttocks. I had turned my head to the side and he had his head propped up on his arm. Occasionally he winked and pulled his face in the cutest way, making me laugh and feel very at ease. At one point, his face grew serious though, so I asked "What?" He lifted his hand from my butt to my face, and started to trace the outline of my ear. Then he smiled a rather wicked smile. "There never was any enchantment lirimaer." I must have looked like a question mark, because he started to giggle. Yes, I swear Lord Celeborn was actually giggling! He leaned in toward my ear and flicked his tongue out and then he whispered, "There is no spell for lowering someone's defences and inhibitions. I'm afraid I lied to you rwalaer." I'm sure that I at that point looked absolutely dumbfounded, because now he was laughing out loud. He caught my face between the palms of his hands. His face straightened and he looked deep into my eyes, I trembled, because it felt like he was filling me in a new way. He had somehow entered my mind. Then I heard his voice, but this time from inside of my head, "What you did, you did, because of your own desire and lust and not because of any magic of mine!" 

He allowed some time for the confession he just made to sink into me. I felt how my face started to burn and turn red, as I realised how shamelessly wanton and needing I had acted assuming that I was under a spell. I buried my face in the pillow. I felt mortified, and wanted to make some excuse or at least try to explain my actions to him. But before I had collected my thoughts enough to say something, I felt the bed shift and I noticed in the corner of my eye how Lord Celeborn rose to his hands and knees to straddled my thigh's. I felt his breath on my burning bottom and then his tongue made contact with my heated flesh, and he licked a wet line along my spine, all the way from my lower cleft up to my neck. Then he alternately nibbled and licked his way to my right ear, and in a sultry whisper laced with lust he growled, "Brace yourself mortal, I am not finished with you yet!"

The End Lirimaer = Lovely one Rwalaer = Lusty one Mellonamin = My friend 


End file.
